Direct Current (DC) microgrids have emerged as a compelling application for the integration of renewable energy sources as they can be designed to offer high efficiency and reliability. DC microgrid architectures are typically comprised of converter-interfaced distributed generators whose outputs are connected to a common DC bus that serves a collection of loads. Such converter-interfaced distributed generation is also used in a number of other areas, such as data center power provision, CPU power supplies, voltage regulator modules, power-factor correction circuits, and DC front-end converters in renewable energy systems.
Power quality in parallel converter systems can be enhanced with switch interleaving techniques, such that the pulse width modulation (PWM) carriers of the converters are uniformly interspersed across a given switch cycle. The periodic switching action among converters can also lead to current ripple cancellation at the load bus.